


Don't let go

by chaotic_me0519



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_me0519/pseuds/chaotic_me0519
Summary: After Ciel breaks his engagement off with Elizabeth Midford what he will receive next was highly unexpected.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Grell Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff & Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel awoke to the familiar sound of his butler Sebastian Michaelis’ footsteps as he entered his room and opened the curtains. 

“Good morning young lord,” Sebastian said, walking over pulling the blanket off of Ciel. “You must speak with Lady Elizabeth today, and bid apologies to the Midford household,” Sebastian said, causing Ciel to groan.

“Must I speak to Elizabeth? What I stated in the letter is quite self-explanatory. I do not wish to continue with the engagement. And if I were to, I would surely take a knife and carve my heart out.” Ciel replied sitting on the edge of his bed allowing Sebastian to dress him in a blue suit. Sebastian sighed, smiling a little at the boy who was now turning 15. 

“I am afraid that is not the way the world works, young master,” Sebastian replied smiling as he stood to retrieve Ciel’s shoes. “For it would be seen as impolite, not to mention at such an age as the two of your’s it was practically social suicide. The only way you would be able to crawl from such a hole as this would be to marry into a rich family with good social status with a child of your age.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel ate breakfast and silently noted how the staff remained silent and rather sad, they all had loved Elizabeth and were excited for the two to be married. After he ate he went in the carriage with Sebastian as they headed towards the Midford household. 

Ciel knew the conversation was going to go bad, it always would. Especially now with the blonde crying into his chest her curls falling out. Her voice was as high as always, yet today it squeaked. She cried and cried, Ciel had grown taller and was now a few inches taller than her. He hugged her while she cried, he had broken off the engagement but he was not completely cold-hearted. She had begged her parents not to let him, although she knew it was for the best if she wanted Ciel to be happy. She just hated it.

“Elizabeth please, I hope you know that what I did has nothing to go against you, I have just found something that led to, well, this,” Ciel says pulling away.

Elizabeth sniffed one last time. “I know Ciel… I just thought we were going to have a cute little wedding, and we were going to get a little pet deer, and it would be absolutely adorable…” She burst into tears and ran to her maid Paula. 

Ciel heard her maid attempting to soothe Elizabeth as the two girls went inside. Sebastian looked down at Ciel before guiding him back to the carriage and shutting the door. 

“Young Master, are you well enough to return to the dams to ensure their stability?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed, his head rolling back to the seat of the carriage. “If I must then I suppose.” He said finally as the carriage began moving. 

After about an hour of riding in the carriage, Ciel began to hear kids yelling, like screaming. He sat up and looked at Sebastian who has appeared to also have heard the children. They both looked out the window to see the orphanage. Ciel ordered the carriage to stop and got out followed by his butler. They walked inside and were greeted by a woman at the front desk. 

“Hello there, would you lovely couple like to adopt?” The old lady asked, smiling, obviously oblivious as to what she just said.

“W-wha-?!” Ciel spluttered, his face the color of a ripe tomato, whereas Sebastian only smiled kindly.

“Why no madam, my companion and I were only wishing to know what the ruckus is, we serve the queen, might we have a peek around the orphanage madam?” Sebastian asked, knowing exactly what to say. The old lady smiled and nodded.

“Of course sir, I believe the so-called ‘ruckus’ is from the upstairs children’s play area. There is a delightful young man who comes by every day with amazing generosity and gives us over a thousand pounds to the orphanage to make living more suitable for the children.” Sebastian smiles and waves kindly as he guides Ciel away from the desk and to the stairs. 

“That crazy old hag! Thinking we are a couple! What-” Ciel was interrupted by his butler snaking an arm around his waist. “S-Sebastian!” 

“Quiet young lord, she is following us and I believe she will not think we have good intentions if she sees a boy and a man walking into an orphanage without the intent to adopt,” Sebastian whispers as Ciel’s face turns red once again. He knew Sebastian right, therefore, he did not respond.

When they heard the woman stop following them Sebastian let go of Ciel who quickly walked to the other side of the hall, muttering to himself. Sebastian only smiled before opening the door to the children’s play area. Both of their eyes widened and as they saw a boy, he was Ciel’s age, almost unrecognizable. He still had the platinum blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, but his style had changed almost completely. Now instead of his typical far too short black shorts and green vest with maroon jacket and long boots, he now wore a black button-up shirt, with a cream-colored vest, cream-colored shorts that were still far too short in Ciel’s opinion, and high black socks with garters that went under his shorts, and no shoes.

Alois was smiling and laughing as little kids all ran in circles dancing and pulling him along. Ciel had never seen him smiling so much it was almost odd. Especially because he looked actually happy, he was really smiling and not dancing to some strictly choreographed song to please the adults. 

It, of course, wasn’t long before Alois spotted Ciel and his smile faded into nothing but anger. Sebastian put an arm in front of Ciel as the blonde slowly began walking towards them. The boy snapped and his own butler, Claude Faustus, leaned in as Alois whispered in his ear. The butler nodded and gently began guiding the children into a different room, each one waving sadly at Alois as they left, making it seem as if it was a mourning goodbye. Soon all of the children were out of the room and Alois slowly looked up to make eye contact with Ciel.

“Ciel Phantomhive.” Alois began. “What brings you here. There is nothing for you here unless you were planning on having a child with your perfect little wife.” Alois said. The way he said ‘wife’ sent shivers down Ciel’s back, his lip twitched as he stared at the blonde, who was still, sadly, taller than him.

“For your information Alois Trancy, there will be no engagement. As I have broken it off.” Ciel said. Then Alois’s face paled. His butler tensed up. 

“W-What?!” Alois cried. “You cannot just break it off! You can’t do that! C-Claude he-he can’t just do that!”

Ciel wrinkled his nose. “Why do you care, everyone knows you are just too afraid to get betrothed Trancy.” 

“Phantomhive…” Alois ran to him, gripping Ciel’s arms, Ciel moved his hands to cup Alois’s elbows to support himself. “You have no idea what hell you have plunged us into.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois comes loose, and Ciel doesn't know what to do.

“So there is a form my father and your father signed, and yet I did not know about it at all? And not even Elizabeth’s family knew?” Ciel asked as Alois guided him through halls of the Trancy Manor, which Ciel would admit looked far better than how it did when Earl Trancy had decorated.

“Oh god no. Why would your fiance’s family know about it?” Alois asked, quickening his pace down a long narrow hall. 

“Well… Why wouldn’t they?” Ciel asked utterly confused and clueless. Alois bursted out laughing, but it wasn’t laughing like in the children’s home, it was a stressed laugh.

“O-Oh yes! Why would your fiance not know about this?!” Alois yelled now walking faster. Both Sebastian and Claude had been ordered to stay behind in the dining room while their young master’s went to the basement where the form was. 

“Alois walk faster and get us to where we are going so I do not have to stand in your presence much longer!” Ciel snapped at him as they walked. Alois fell silent other than a few giggles until they reached a large door, which Alois pulled a key out of his vest and began to unlock the door. Ciel noted this part of the house was dusty, and had few light sources, which was odd if nobody ever came down to this particular hall. Alois opened the door and inside, low and behold, were gas lamps which Alois quickly ignited. When the room was fully lit up Alois went about his search. He climbed on top of boxes, trunks, shelves, almost anything in the room.

“Where is it…” Alois muttered as he crawled on top of one of the shelves on his hands and knees.

“Lost up there Trancy?” Ciel asked holding back a small smile as Alois jumped off the shelf, dust floating up from where he landed. 

“No not at all thank you.” He responded before his face lit up. “I found it!” Alois marched right towards Ciel. The shorter teenager on the other hand had absolutely no idea what was happening as he was soon pressed against a shelf by the tall blonde. 

“A-Alois!” Ciel shouted his face turning red. 

Alois pulled away from Ciel holding a rectangular red and blue box, engraved with silver markings. “Phantomhive, you look as if you have seen a ghost.” He said looking at Ciel whose face was bright red, and beads of sweat were forming at his hairline.

“What was that?!” He yelled at Alois, fixing his own coat. Alois cocked an eyebrow at him confused. “Pressing me against the-the that!” He motioned to the shelf behind him.

“You were standing in front of the box and knowing you it wasn’t like you would listen to me if I told you to move. So you can stay here or come with me, I’m going to open the box, look over the form and see if there is a possibility that there is an error in our fathers’ promise.” Alois replied, sounding surprisingly mature in Ciel’s opinion. Though it was quickly ruined when he sprinted out of the room as soon as it went dark. 

They walked back up to the dining room where Sebestian and Claude had not moved at all and both seemed particularly relieved when the two walked in. Sebastian smiled slightly as he went to Ciel’s side once again. Alois heard them whispering as he set the box on top of the long dining room table and went to open it.

“Claude, it's locked.” Alois said. He caught Ciel rolling his eyes and almost turned and hit him with the box. Instead he grabbed a knife from the table, jammed it into the lock, twisted it, and opened the box, leaving Ciel staring at him. A smile tugged at Alois’s lips as he opened it. 

“Come and look at your daddy’s last agreement Phantomhive.” Alois said as he pulled out the parchment. 

“Don’t test me Trancy I won’t hesitate to drive a blade into your chest.” Ciel replied walking towards Alois, he looked down and read; 

"Trancy & Phantomhive To-Be-Wed  
Agreement

Earl Trancy and Vincent Phantomhive hereby agree that if their children are both unwed by the age of 16 they will both be wed together to continue a wealthy bloodline.

The child of Earl Trancy shall be adopted into the Phantomhive business as the same shall for the young Phantomhive."

Ciel stared at the document in shock as Alois looked at it rather sad. Ciel looked to Sebastian and for the first time his butler looked shocked. His world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing.

He sat there and watched Alois look at the paper over and over again. There was no fault in the contract, it was final, that the two boys would have to get married. 

“There is no error my lord.” Ciel heard Claude say, he looked over and saw Alois’s hand clenched in a fist till his knuckles were white. 

Ciel had never seen Alois actually stressed, he had really only seen him scared, sad, and his normal self, (he didn’t even know what category that fell under.) But he didn’t care. Why would he care about some loud obnoxious blonde who did nothing but scream and cry when he didn’t get his way.

“Oh don’t cry about it that would be stupid.” Ciel snapped staring at the boy’s bright blue eyes that had began to well with tears. “Everyone knows you are just not getting married because you haven’t found a boy to fall in love with you.” Ciel spit the words at him, he didn’t know what he was saying.

Alois slowly turned to look at him and began laughing, he laughed hard, wheezing, like there was no tomorrow. Till he looked up at Ciel his eyes filled with rage. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that in my house.” he said, his voice was stern, and commanding. “This is my house! My kingdom! And I will not be called a faggot in my own home!” He screamed tears running down his cheeks like diamonds. “You do not know what it is to not want to find love, when the only love you’ve ever known is being used solely for pleasure of elder men Phantomhive.” He spat at him making Ciel flinch slightly as Alois turned and walked out of the room.

After that Ciel had a different opinion on young Trancy, he seemed crazy on the outside, but truly he was just in pain on the inside, he was just so.

Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand it started off slow but I promise promise it will speed up!


End file.
